smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Goes Bankrupt!
'''Mario Goes Bankrupt! '''is an SML Movie. Synopsis Mario runs out of money! What will he do when he has to pay for his house? Plot Several months after the events of Jeffy's Tantrum, Jeffy buys several apps without Mario's permission and Mario is looking for his credit card. To his horror, all the money Mario has left is $15 and Jeffy asks Mario why he didn't buy the Spongebob app earlier. Before Mario answers, he has flashbacks of the Jeffy's Tantrum episode footage in his head, and then explains that Mario was paying a water bill and that if he purchased the app, he would not be able to pay his bills and would get evicted. Jeffy is enraged by this, yelling that Mario was being dumb and should've got him the game. Jeffy starts being disrespectful, hollering (saying uhhh!) and patting his diaper while jumping on the couch, and Mario warns Jeffy that if he ever has a tantrum for an app again, he'll lose custody and have Jeffy taken away. Jeffy already gets punished because he spent over $200 worth of apps and in-app purchases. Mario calls the cops on Jeffy that his son is financially abusing him and spent over $200 on apps, leaving Mario with only $15 total money left and they could lose their house any second. Jeffy asks where Rosalina is but Mario tells him that she's dead. Jeffy, being the retard he is, freaks out and starts screaming, smashing things, putting Mario in grave danger. Mario calls CPS and 911 just before Jeffy throws a lamp from upstairs. The cops come and grab Mario just in time before a glass thing breaks rim upstairs and CPS carries away Jeffy and sends him to a mental ward. Jeffy's domestic violence record is high and then they have flashbacks of previous episodes featuring domestic violence on film, such as Jeffy the Rapper, Jeffy's Tantrum, and non-episode mentions. Because Jeffy is deemed socially unacceptable by CPS, Mario loses custody of him and is forced to leave his own house with his family. Chef Pee Pee died a week earlier due to a cooking mishap, Bowser became the new cook and has only been making frugal food, Bowser Junior's pet fish died and Rosalina was killed by Bowser. Mario and his family carry their food, pillows, blankets, water, bottles, art supplies and remaining cash on the streets and start making signs. Characters * Mario * Jeffy * Goodman * CPS * Rosalina (Mentioned) * Bowser (Cameo) * Bowser Junior (Cameo) * Chef Pee Pee (Mentioned) Reception This video has panned reviews from most SML fans. Many criticized the way Jeffy was acting throughout the whole video, while most disliked Goodman's frequent swearing. Logan himself even admitted that he didn't want to upload it, but he didn't have any footage to upload that week, so he had to. Overall, this is the third most hated video from Logan, right behind Locked Out! and The Splatoon Gun! Trivia * This is the fourth time Goodman gets mad at Mario for not paying his house payment. * This video was majorly hated within 10 minutes of its release. Transcript * Mario Goes Bankrupt!/Transcript Category:Dark Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario torture episodes Category:Mario Torture Saga Category:Episodes loved by fans Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Panned episodes